


A Question of Oaths by yunitsa [PODFIC]

by dragoninasuitcase



Category: In Other Lands | The Turn of the Story - Sarah Rees Brennan
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Fealty, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Squirrels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 09:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20207401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragoninasuitcase/pseuds/dragoninasuitcase
Summary: "Look," Elliot said, "I've checked - as best as I can when the nearest library is two hundred miles away - and I don't think any of this is actually legally binding? So just kneel, say the things, and we can all be on our way."





	A Question of Oaths by yunitsa [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Question of Oaths](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14199774) by [yunitsa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunitsa/pseuds/yunitsa). 

**download and/or stream MP3 file [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1fiDBpl4klvNrbAmeBfpXFEn2c5zC35Q9/view?usp=drivesdk).**

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR’S NOTE:
> 
> For Watergaw.
> 
> A birthday fic for a very dear friend, who deserves all the cake (real and metaphorical) in the world.
> 
> PODFICCER’S NOTE:
> 
> i couldn’t not podfic this. god. these two dorks are too cute.


End file.
